


Through Heaven's Eyes

by TheSmolShady



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blasphemy, Christianity, Crossover, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Religious Conflict, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolShady/pseuds/TheSmolShady
Summary: Marceline is the rebel daughter of the famous televangelist, Hunson Abadeer. When she's forced to attend a Christian university in the middle of nowhere, the last thing she hoped to find was love.Bonnie is a girl who's desperately fighting against her homosexuality, so the last thing she needed was to come across the girl of her dreams.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This fanfic was sort of inspired by one of my favorite Bubbline fanfics, Pray for the Preacher's Daughter so go check that out: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10050291/1/Pray-For-The-Preacher-s-Daughter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Any similarity to a real-life univeristy in the middle of nowhere Texas is pure coincidence *wink* * wink*





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Characters from other fandoms guest-starring in this fic:  
> Max and Chloe from Life is Strange. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy from DC Comics. Kassandra and Kyra from Assassin's Creed Odyssey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline and Keila move into their new home at Reich Christian University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most Adventure Time characters don't have human names, I'll name them and tell y'all who is who in the notes.   
> Terry is Tree Trunks and Tammy is Toast Princess.

“You’re going to RCU and that’s it!” Marceline keeps hearing her father’s words as she drives.

Reich Christian University. What a fucking joke. Marceline still can’t believe she got accepted after butchering her application the way she did. The dean probably just read “Hunson Abadeer’s daughter” on the application and decided that was enough to grant her admission. Marceline’s dad was one of the most famous preachers in the country, known for his megachurch and his habit of helping several Christian colleges, RCU being one of them.

Marceline didn’t hate her father, not at all, but she hated his job. She hated the label of the “preacher’s daughter” as nobody ever seemed to look beyond that. And been forced to be involved with the church from a very young age made Marceline grow to loathe it. In the beginning, she did try to play the role of the perfect Christian girl but that grew old quickly, especially after her mom passed away. Being an only child didn’t help her case, she had the sole responsibility of fulfilling everybody’s expectations.

But Marceline was having none of that. As she grew into a teen she traded her bible and long dresses for colorful hair dye, shorts, some piercings, and even a tattoo. She traded her bible study nights for long nights of drinking at high school parties. Her father was desperate to get her “back on track”, so when the time came for Marceline to choose a college he made it known that RCU was her only option.

Reich was a small town in the middle of a big state. As Marceline drove out of Dallas and into Reich, the skyscrapers and shiny neon signs were slowly replaced with windmills and cattle. Her father could have sent her to any other Christian university, but he didn’t want Marceline to be in a big city were sinful activities were readily available. So here she was, driving her truck down the highway going deeper and deeper into the countryside.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Marceline says.

“Yeah, me either,” Keila sighs from the passenger seat. Keila has been Marceline’s best friend since they were five. Keila’s dad was part of the board at Hunson’s church; and just like Marceline, Keila had walked away from her family’s religious traditions to pursue a life of debauchery. Now they are both forced to endure four years of this, at least they have each other.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be stuck here for four years,” Keila says as she looks out the window. “The whole point of college was to get away from them.” By _them_ , she means the very religious people and atmosphere they grew up around.

“Texas Tech is like two-ish hours away. We can go there on the weekends with the excuse of visiting Guy and Bongo and get lit,” Marceline says.

Keila sighs, “I also still can’t believe that Finn and Jake agreed to suffer through this hell with us.” Finn and Jake were other two kids the girls grew up around. On the surface, they were nice Christian boys any father would like their daughter to marry, but that was just a façade. The four of them were supposed to go to Texas Tech or Texas State University. But when Finn and Jake learned that Marceline and Keila were bound to RCU, they decided to be very good friends and join them in their misery.

“Welcome to Reich, home of the RCU Crusaders,” Keila reads the signs with a sarcastically bored tone.

Marceline sighs as she sees the symbol of the Crusaders at the side of their stadium. The lights are on for some reason, despite it being daylight and there definitely wasn’t a game going on yet. Maybe this was their version of the eternal flame some other universities had, or they just liked wasting tuition dollars.

“Which is our dorm again?” Keila asks.

“Galvan Hall,” Marceline replies, turning the corner. And there it is, her new “home”. Galvan hall was oddly shaped, it looked more like an old hospital than a dorm. The building was an off-white color with trees and rose bushes adorning the entrance and sides. To be fair, RCU was built in 1916, so this hall might’ve actually been a hospital at some point.

“I see Finn,” Keila says with a small smile. He was sitting with Jake right next to Bailey’s truck.

“Good thing they agreed to help us,” Marceline says as she parks her truck.

“No kidding,” Keila replies. “Our parents send us to the worst place ever and they don’t even help with the move-in. Welcome to the most expensive church camp you’ll ever attend.”

“Yay,” Marceline deadpans as she closes the door of her truck.

“Hi girls,” Bailey greets them, going to hug Marceline and then Keila.

“Hey BMO,” Marceline says. “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem, although these guys didn’t exactly give me a choice.” They reply.

“You don’t have much of a choice,” Finn chimes in “you’re going here as well.”

Bailey Mackenzie O’Brien or BMO, as they preferred to be called, was another friend of the bunch who was also shoved into this hell-hole. But unlike Marceline and Keila who were here by force, and Finn and Jake who were just a pair of really good sports, BMO was here because they wanted to. BMO’s parents were hesitant at first. They were scared their non-binary child wouldn’t fit in a very conservative college, but BMO insisted; they wanted to be with their high school friends. So eventually their parents obliged and got BMO an apartment within the university’s bounds so that they weren't forced to stay in a boys’ dorm.

“Might as well make yourselves useful every once in a while,” Keila says.

Marceline was in the middle of helping Keila unload her beanbag from the truck when she heard a car pull over behind her. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she looks over her shoulder. That was a mistake. If it weren’t for the strong grip she has on the beanbag, she would’ve dropped it and Keila would’ve probably fallen with it.

She was stunning. No, that’s an understatement. She was the most beautiful thing Marceline had ever seen. The car was majestic. What was a shiny Rolls Royce doing in the middle of a dusty college parking lot in the middle of nowhere, Texas? A short man in a butler uniform comes out of the driver’s side and opens the back door. Out comes a redheaded girl in a pink dress and brown boots. There’s a big white sunhat on her head to protect her porcelain skin. Behind her car, there’s a couple of burly men next to a moving truck who were definitely hired to help her. One thing is dealing with Christian kids. Another thing is dealing with prissy rich Christian kids. Marceline found herself groaning internally.

“Marce, can you like, hurry up,” Keila grunts tired of holding her side of the beanbag. It is pretty heavy, to be honest.

“Sorry, sorry,” Marceline says and puts the beanbag down.

“Show off,” Marceline mumbles but Finn hears her.

“Hm?” Finn then looks at the girl who is standing to one side as the men get her things out of the truck. “Wow, look at that car.”

“Marceline, we need to get this into our room first,” Keila interjects. “We can glare at people we don’t know later.”

Marceline rolls her eyes at her friend’s comment, “fine.”

Marceline looks around again, taking in the scenery. Some of the hall’s windows are already been lit up by cheap Christmas lights and cheesy neon signs. Down by the main entrance, girls and their families or helpers rush in an out carrying all sorts of stuff. An older woman, maybe in her late 40s stands by the door greeting everyone. Marceline also can’t help but notice the presumably feral cats that seem to be lurking around every corner. There are a couple of girls sitting at a table close to the main entrance. Marceline and Keila get close and a girl with pigtails jumps to greet them.

“Hi! I’m Harleen but everyone calls me Harley, nice to meet ya!” Her voice is a little high-pitched and she sounds way too happy to be here. Marceline notices that Harley is really pale but that seems to make her colorful outfit pop more. Her platinum blonde pigtails are dyed at the tips, one pink, on blue and her eyeshadow matches them, bringing attention to her bright blue eyes. She was wearing a tank top with a diamond pattern and denim shorts. “I’m one of the RA’s or resident advisors here in Galvan Hall. I’m on 2nd east.”

“I’m Keila Langston and this is Marceline Abadeer,” Keila introduces them.

Harley beams at them in excitement, “I remember reading your names! You two are in my hall! But I’m gettin’ ahead of myself. You first go inside and sign in with Ivy, she’ll give you yer keys and then you can start movin’ in yer stuff.”

Marceline and Keila both give her a small smile and walk in, but they get momentarily stopped by the woman standing by the door.

“Hi girls, I’m Theresa Thompson but you can call me Terry. I’m your RD or resident director. We’ll get to know one another more during the weekend but right now just make yourselves at home.” The woman’s voice is soft and kind, motherly even.

The girls walk past her to find a tall, slim girl with long auburn hair dressed mostly in green. Her skin was creamy and decorated with freckles.

“Hey ladies, you’re here to sign in?” She says. Her voice is lower than Marceline expected, sultry and elegant. Her face all sharp angles with striking emerald green eyes.

“Yup,” Keila deadpans. “I’m Keila Langston and this is my roommate and friend Marceline Abadeer.”

“I’m Pamela Isley, but people call me Ivy,” the girl says as she retrieves a piece of paper and a couple of tiny envelopes. “I’m an RA in 2nd center east.” She hands the girls the keys and a sheet of paper with some guidelines. “Your RA will show you your rooms now.”

Harley comes in practically hopping through the door. “Let’s go, girls! Thanks, beautiful.” Harley says to Ivy and the redhead blows her a kiss.

They walk through the tan swing doors and now Marceline has more things to look at. The building is still an off-white color from the inside, splashed with dashes of different shades of brown here and there. The walls are littered with encouraging phrases and Bible verses accompanied by frilly colorful paper and Christmas lights hanging from corner to corner.

“This is the East Lobby,” Harley says pointing at a room to the left. “You’ll have yer time to get acquainted with yer new home later, but for now all ya need to know it’s that there we have a silent room, a kitchen, and a tv. Oh, and this lobby is for girls only and if you’re gonna store anythin’ in the fridge, be sure to write yer name on it.”

 _Home, yeah, right._ Marceline can only briefly glance at the lobby, so she only catches the shape of a purple couch, the tv at the far back, and a tall table. They follow Harley to the second floor and suddenly the decor changes. The Christmas lights and Bible verses are still there but this hall is way more colorful. Decorated with cutouts of circus tents, cute animal drawing, and empty popcorn boxes.

“Every RA gets to decorate their hall as they like,” Harley explains. “I love circuses, so I did mine circus-themed!” She then points at the other hall, “that green jungle over there is Ivy’s. She loves plants. Tammy’s is one of my personal favorites. Hers is on 2nd West and is breakfast themed; that girl loves toast.”

“Harley, not to be intrusive, but how old are you?” Marceline asks. Harley was taller than them but didn’t look a lot older.

“I’m 19,” Harley answers. “I’m a sophomore. You only need to be one grade above of the kids you wanna RA for. Ivy is a junior and Tammy is a senior, so you’ve got one from every age range.”

“Here we are!” Harley announces. “Room 66. Fun fact, this used to be my room when I lived here. So just go through the list Ivy gave ya, inspect the room thoroughly and then go back down and give it back to Ivy. Welcome to the family!” Harley pats their heads and hops back downstairs.

Marceline sighs and jams the key into the lock. The door opens to reveal something underwhelming, to say the least. The off-white color is present here as well, further convincing Marceline that this used to be a hospital. There are two beds, one at each side of the room. They appear to be able to come apart and be turned into a set of bunk beds. There are two light brown desks with dark brown tops. The edges are very worn, and pieces of the wood are peeling off. Two boards on the side presumably for them to pin all their cutesy pictures or in their case, band posters. Finally, two rather small closets with a lightbulb inside each of them.

“We’re paying 40k, for this?” Keila says, gesturing unamused at the room.

“It’s not like _you’re_ paying it,” Marceline teases. “Besides, it’s not like our lovely families can’t afford it.”

Keila rolls her eyes, “you can start the inspection. I’ll go downstairs and tell our friends to start moving our stuff inside.”

Marceline does as she’s told. Writing down every single scratch and stain so that she doesn’t get charged when she moves out. She’s about to head down to give the list back to Ivy when she hears steps in the hall.

“Nice tattoo,” someone behind her says. She turns around to find a girl with short blue hair in a skull tank-top.

“Ditto,” Marceline replies, admiring the girl’s own artwork on her arm.

“Name’s Chloe Price,” she says coming in to shake Marceline’s hand. “I’m your neighbor from across the hall.”

“Marceline Abadeer.”

“Wait, are you Hunson Abadeer’s daughter?” Chloe asks.

Marceline’s jaw clenches, “yeah.”

Chloe snorts, “my step-prick is a big fan.”

Marceline smiles at the term ‘step-prick’.

“Chloe! Come help me out!” Someone yells from the end of the hall.

“That’s my roommate,” Chloe says. “I’ll see you around.”

As Chloe leaves, Marceline heads downstairs to give the list back to Ivy. Then she helps Keila and her friends carry their stuff upstairs. As they move in, Marceline gets to see other girls that live in her hall. Chloe’s roommate Max who turned out to be a light-skinned girl with a light brown bob and freckles. There’s one girl with long blonde hair dressed almost completely in purple. Another platinum blonde girl (because there seem to be a lot of blondes around here) with a bob haircut and a _Gudetama_ shirt who was Tammy's sister. A short, tanned girl with black hair and green highlights, and a girl with red hair in a matching red dressed.

Marceline also got a better look of the girl in the Rolls Royce from earlier. She seemed to be in the jungle hall and was talking to a short girl with copper hair that Marceline assume was her roommate. The girl’s pink dress reminds Marceline of the one her mother used to force her to put on to go church when she was younger. The hat is off her head now, letting her luscious red curls cascade down her shoulders. The front part of her hair is pulled back to reveal olive green eyes adorned by freckles below them. Marceline can also see the silver cross necklace hanging from her neck. Marceline will admit that the girl was pretty, but she knew better. This wasn’t a place to look for a significant other, let alone a girlfriend. She would never be able to stand any of these basic Christian girls.

Once they’re done with the move-in, Marceline flops into her stiff blue mattress.

“We’re getting McDonald's tonight ‘cuz I am not eating at the cafeteria,” Keila announces.

Marceline simply raises her thumb in approval.

“Harley says she’ll come to wake us early tomorrow because we have a tour around campus, group prayers, and so many other fun activities!” Keila says, mocking Harley’s voice.

Marceline groans, “yay.”

Keila throws a pillow at Marceline, “welcome to hell, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline starts her first weekend as a Crusader and it got better but then it got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, in my headcanon, human Marceline looks like her voice actress Olivia Olson. 
> 
> Lauren is Lumpy Space Princess, Bethany is Breakfast Princess, and Patrick is Mr. Pig.

Marceline and Keila had a lot to work on to make this place slightly resemble a home. They took the bed apart and turned it into a bunk bed to have more space, they put up Keila’s red Christmas lights and took out all their stuff. Once the white of the walls was almost covered in posters, the room started to feel more like a bedroom and less like a chamber for solitary confinement.

“Did Harley say at what time she was gonna come wake us up?” Marceline asks Keila.

Keila clicks her tongue, “I think she said around 7 so we can be ready for group prayer at 8.”

Marceline rolls her eyes as she climbs unto her bed. “I hope that’s not a daily thing.”

“Well,” Keila grunts as she climbs the stairs to her bed. “I do know we have to go to chapel almost daily or we get under chapel probation, but for what I know the only thing you can’t do when you’re on probation is participating in major school activities and social club stuff.”

“So, it doesn’t affect us whatsoever then,” Marceline says.

“Nope, unless you were thinking about pledging.”

Marceline snorts, “yeah right ‘cuz I’m such the sorority girl. I would only do it if they got lit every weekend.”

Keila chuckles, “same.”

Marceline stares at the bottom of Keila’s bed and then looks around the room. If she weren’t so tired, she would probably play her bass or play some videogames, but she can’t even fathom getting out of bed right now. Instead, she rolls over and goes to sleep.

 

“Wake up ladies!” Harley sings as she opens their door and turns on their light. “Meet me at the east lobby downstairs when you’re ready!” She says before slamming the door shut.

Keila groans, “are you gonna take a shower?” her voice is sleepy and barely intelligible.

“It’s 7 in the morning,” Marceline retorts. “They should just be thankful I’m gonna show up wearing clean clothes.”

Marceline yawns and stumbles to their sink. Good thing she doesn’t have to walk all the way to their communal bathrooms to brush her teeth. She opens her closet and grabs the first thing she sees. It’s summertime in Texas and the heat is unbearable so she goes for a pair of shorts and a tank-top. At first, she thinks these shorts are too short but then she remembers all the girls she saw yesterday in gym shorts that were almost covered by their sort of long shirts. These shorts should be fine. She goes back to the fairly big mirror in front of the sink and begins to brush her hair.

“Sunscreen,” Keila reminds her.

Marceline rolls her eyes, “you are way lighter than me. You should be way more worried about sunscreen.”

“You get ten times crankier when you get burnt, though,” Keila adds.

Marceline can’t argue with that, so she puts a generous amount of sunscreen on her body.

Marceline opens the door and sees a girl speeding down the hall.

“C’mon, Bethany! I can’t wait to go outside and look at cute boys!” It’s the girl from the purple outfit from yesterday. Today she’s wearing a purple long t-shirt that almost completely covers her black gym shorts. Her long hair tied into a bun.

“Wait up, Lauren! It’s still early!” The girl with the _Gudetama_ shirt from yesterday yells at her. She’s wearing another _Gudetama_ shirt today and black shorts.

“Looks like she’s serious about that ‘ring before spring’ thing, huh?” Keila says.

Marceline scoffs, “I bet most of these girls are just here for their Mrs. Degree. Gross.”

“Gross indeed,” Chloe says, opening her door.

“Hi Chloe,” Marceline greets her.

“Top of the morning to you and Keila. Are you excited for Crusader Weekend?” Chloe asks in a sarcastic tone.

“As excited as a kid going to Disneyland for the first time,” Marceline replies in the same fashion.

“Chloe if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here at RCU?” Keila chimes in.

“Scholarship money,” Chloe answers. “Same with Max. Our plan was to go study in California but that was too expensive and then we got an offer from RCU and we decided to go for it.”

“Chloe’s step-dad also thought it would be good for her to go to a Christian university,” Max adds. “He said it might finally ‘put her back on track’.”

Marceline smiles, “haven’t I heard that one before.”

“All these Jesus-loving-fucks can suck my dick, to be honest,” Chloe says and Keila laughs.

“Chloe!” Max scolds her but can’t help to laugh at the same time.

“What? They’ve tried to convince me to join the cult for long enough and won’t understand that some us just want to burn in hell,” Chloe finishes. “But anyway, let’s go downstairs and get this over with.”

The four girls go downstairs and join the rest of the girls in the East Lobby. It is much more crowded than Marceline expected. There were three freshman girl dorms and Galvan Hall wasn’t the cheapest, so she wouldn’t expect it to be this packed. Also, Marceline realizes she underestimated the number of blondes and white brunettes she was going to find here. It’s as if someone took the cloning tool in photoshop and just went crazy. There were a few other girls that looked like her, tanned with black hair but they were certainly the minority.

The group decides to sit at the rear of the room. This was group prayer after all, and it was unlikely that the four of them were actually going to pray. While sitting there, Marceline finds the redhead that caught her attention yesterday. She’s chatting with several other girls including the ones who were yelling in the hall this morning that Marceline recalled were named Lauren and Bethany.

She’s dressed much more laid back today, wearing a pink cat t-shirt and beige shorts, her hair swept into a ponytail. Marceline doesn’t realize she’s staring until the girl turns around and their eyes meet. The girl smiles at her and she (not really knowing what to do) smiles back and looks away. Before she can start analyzing if what she feels is embarrassment or something else, a big man walks through the door followed by what Marceline assumes are all the RAs.

“Good morning, ladies!” He greets them cheerfully. “My name is Patrick Thompson, I’m Terry’s husband and the only boy who is allowed in this side of the building outside visitation hours.” Some of the girls giggle at that comment.

“This is our wonderful crew of RAs, you’ve probably met your own RA by now but I’m gonna allowed all the ladies to introduce themselves since all of them are here to guide you and help you adjust to this whole college thing,” He says.

Harley is the first one to bounce off her chair. Marceline can see Ivy rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

“I’m Harley! I’m a sophomore psych major and I’m on 2nd east!” The girls from Marceline’s hall cheer for Harley but she’s still too busy trying to figure out what’s going on.

“I’m Ivy, I’m a junior botany major and I’m on 2nd center east.” Now it’s turn for the girls in Ivy’s hall to cheer.

“I’m Tammy, I’m a senior communications major and I’m not even supposed to be her ‘cuz I’m on the west side but I wanted to embarrass my little sister. Shout out to Bethany!”

“You’re the worst!” Bethany says while laughing. Tammy looks just like Bethany except she’s brunet instead of blonde. After saying that Tammy goes to hug Bethany and leaves, presumably to go greet the girls she’s actually supposed to be with.

After all the RAs have introduced themselves and Patrick leads them in prayer, the group finally goes outside.

“During Crusader weekend, all social clubs and organizations host stands outside Moby Stadium, so you can get acquainted with all the different activities RCU has to offer,” Terry explains. “Follow me and let the fun begin!”

“What kind of name is Moby Stadium?” Marceline whispers to Keila.

“I know it’s the last name of the guy who donated the money for them to build the thing,” Keila replies.

“We also have chapel there three times a week, and the basketball games of course,” Max adds.

“You seem to know a lot about this place, Max,” Marceline says.

Max smiles, “my mom and grandma graduated from here. They were also members of the social club Sigma Theta Chi, so I’m kinda supposed to know about this place.”

Chloe snorts, “yeah they were beyond happy when Max told them we were coming here.”

“I wouldn’t have come here without you, though,” Max says.

Chloe taps Max on the nose, “I know.”

When they reach the place where the stands are set, Marceline has to admit that it is a little overwhelming. All the clubs have giant colorful signs and all the members are dressed in their respective club colors. The other organizations don’t stay behind though. Each of them has their own colorful sign and a table full of stuff that represents them.

“I’m going to let you guys go wild now, and I’ll meet you at the cafeteria for lunch,” Terrys says, and all the girls separate into smaller groups and go check out the stands.

“Should we even bother with this?” Keila asks.

“I don’t know, is there a Heathens club?” Chloe jokes.

“Max, aren’t you gonna go check out the Sigma Theta Chi stand? You have legacy after all,” Marceline says.

Max shakes her head, “God no. I’m too much of an introvert to join a social club.”

“Let’s wander around, though. Maybe they have free pencils or something,” Chloe says, and the girls follow her.

The organizations are mostly what Marceline expected. Most of them were a wide arrange of life groups inviting them to join their weekly godly activities. Marceline’s gut twists. _I’ll join a life group when pigs fly._ Then there were your typical organizations like the international students’ association, the black students’ union, _latinos unidos,_ a gaming club, and so on and so forth.

However, there is one table that catches Marceline’s attention. It’s at the far rear and it has a smaller sign compared to the other one that reads “colors”, and the table is decorated with colorful papers and has candy spread on top of it. At the table, there are two very buff girls, one fair-skinned and blonde and the other one tanned with dark brown hair. There is also a boy that looks eerily like Finn except leaner and with green eyes instead of blue.

“Hi, I’m Susan,” the blonde girl says as Marceline approaches the table alongside Keila. “I’m the president of Colors and these are Kassandra and Fernando. We are the school’s support group for LGBTQ+ students.”

Marceline is about to say something when Chloe chimes in. “Oh, thank God!” She says.

“I legit thought this school wouldn’t have one of these, I’m so relieved.” Chloe continues.

Fernando smiles, “that was my same reaction, and by the way, you can call me Fern.”

“We meet for chapel on Wednesdays and have dinners on Thursdays,” Kassandra says and Marceline notices her Greek accent.

“You can sign up here if you want to receive the newsletter,” Susan says, offering Chloe the laptop and she takes it immediately.

“I’ll sign me and my girlfriend up,” Chloe says pointing at Max who is looking at another stand behind them. Huh, figures.

Chloe then gives Marceline the laptop. “I hope BMO found these guys,” she tells Keila as she enters her name and email into the form.

“I’m sure they did,” Keila says as she takes the laptop from Marceline. “If they didn’t, we’ll surely tell them about it.”

“Sorry is BMO this cute little person with faded green hair?” Kassandra asks and Keila and Marceline nod.

“Oh, they signed up earlier,” Fern says. “They look like a ray of sunshine.”

“They sure are,” Marceline says and hands the laptop back to Susan. “It’s almost lunchtime, we should get going. By guys,” Marceline says waiving at her new acquaintances.

“We look forward to spending time with you,” Susan says, and the four girls begin to walk to the cafeteria.

“I can’t believe we even have to deal with them here,” someone says, and Marceline stops in her tracks.

“I know, right. I thought this was supposed to be a Christian university,” another voice says. Marceline turns around to find the girl from the Rolls Royce talking to two other girls.

“Hopefully they can find the Lord soon enough and repent,” She says.

Marceline balls her fist. _Fucking bitch._


End file.
